Fates Plan
by Tigerseye-and-Padfoot
Summary: Stuck in a 10 year old body, she has a second chance at life. And for the first time she has choices. This world is so different from her own she's not 100% sure what she should do, luckily she has her god-brother and her Uncle by her side. And those Goblins are not to be discounted!


Fates Plan

Chapter One: Lyra Bootes Black

She groggily opened her eyes with a groan. She was lying in the middle of a barely furnished room, face down. She had one hell of a hang over. Where was she? Had she managed to drunk apperate? She pushed herself up and froze, staring at her hands. What. The. Hell!? Her hands were small, smooth and completely devoid of the hundreds (yes, hundreds) of small pale scars she knew adorned them.

She pushed up her very long sleeves and checked her arms, seeing the same unmarred skin. "Huh." was about all her whirring brain could come up with. How long had she been asleep? How had she de-aged and magically healed? She shrugged, magic was a pretty good guess. She looked up, chasing a thought that flitted though her head. A memory.

"Oh gods, how drunk was I that I thought that deal was a good one?" She shot to her feet, unsteadily, being rather shorter then she was use to. There on the desk to her right was her customary mission file.

Name: Lyra "Bootes" Black

Biological daughter of Sirius Orion Black and Selena DeGraves

She had never known her father, she pushed her hair out of her face. In her world he had died before she was more then a year old. In her world, her name was not Lyra "Bootes" Black. according to her all powerful employer, in this world "Lyra" had died in a house fire and Sirius Black was imprisoned for a crime he did not commit.

"It is but one of the many things I hope you are able to rectify in your time there, but it is not the only reason I send you. Your life has not been kind. Your life has not been good. But you are. And you are damn good at what you do. In this new world you have a God brother, and he will desperately need your help. By resetting your age and undoing damage done I hope to give you back at least a piece of your stolen childhood. There is a war brewing in this world, started even before your fathers generation of 'Freedom Fighters', Lyra -for that is your name now- you do not have to fight this war. You don't have to fight, but I hope that you can save him - them. Your father and your god brother…. But even that you do not have to do. This is a chance for you to start over and make your life whatever you want. "

'Lyra' sighed and rubbed her eyes with one hand, file in the other. She had been pretty loaded when her employer had made this… offer.

Age: 10 1/2

D.o.B.: June 12th

10… she was 10 years old… omg she had no muscle… she would have to go though puberty again! AGAIN! She was an agent! A retrieval specialist! A Marksman! Could even be considered an assassin! And she was 10!?

What you do is up to you, the house you awaken in is yours. It has wards so only those you wish will be able to see or find it. Included in these files are basic over views of the world, both magical and non magical that you will be living in. Funds are accessible through the Magical world's Gringotts bank, just give them the enclosed key and don't' be alarmed if they ask for a blood sample. Good luck and remember, this is your chance. Have a little fun.

'Have a little fun?' She snorted. When was the last time she had fun? She created goals, she completed them. She survived. Very little time for fun. She paused and looked at her child sized hand. Then again, this was a do over of a type. Sure, there were a few 'goals' that were suggested by her employer, but she had also made it pretty clear that if she should chose, this would be her reward. As per their original agreement. You know, the one before it had been rewritten a million times to make her a full time agent. When the agreement was one big job then freedom.

Freedom? Is that really what was being offered?

Choice of Magic schools? Actual magic schools! In her world they had all been destroyed in the late 1800s an it was deemed too dangerous to have actual congregations so hedge magic, solitary and very small enclaves had been popular. Hell, most of the magic she knew she either picked up on the job from the perps she hunted or from the internet. But it looked like here they had entire governments!

She looked around the room and smirked. It was hers. All hers, add magic and everything would be off to a swell start. Now, it mentioned funds at Gringotts?

Should you wish to continue find your way to the Leaky Cauldron, London.

It would take her three days to finally read though all the information left to her. There was a lot of information. There was information on how the non magical history was different from her own, how to find a place called Diagon Alley, what Diagon Alley was, the British Magical Ruling System. A Ministry of Magic with the Minister answering to the Queen, the ruling Wizenmont made up of mostly Wizarding Noble houses (and there was a seat for her as was her 'birthright').

There was a bit of a messy ethical situation. Technically, the Lyra of this world had died. She had been the acknowledged inheritor of the Most Ancient and Noble house of Black. Her employer had explained that Biologically, she was Lyra "Bootes" Black from the tip of her toes to the hair at the top of her head. So while 'assumed dead' and daddy dearest rotting in Azkaban Wizarding Prison for a crime he was in fact innocent of, Black holding had been placed in a type of stasis.

Lyra sighed and stirred her tea at her breakfast nook. She had been 19 before being de-aged so the thought of having a house of her own appealed to her greatly. She didn't have to share with annoying coworkers, had her own washer and dryer, there was something called an 'ever last' charm on her pantry and cupboards to keep food from spoiling, an the house was kitted out with all the basics. It lacked any feeling. And it was huge. Three floors, 6 bedrooms, 4 baths, a completed basement, a library (currently empty: the horror) with an attached study. All in all the house was dreamy. Lots of windows (some not even showing the current local but instead a beach). The house was perfect, it was the rest of the street that sucked.

Privet Drive was possibly the most boring place she had ever been. You had more variation in a corn field in the middle of Wisconsin. Chances are the locals were friendlier too. It's not that the locals were overtly unfriendly either, they were just nosy, better then thou, robots working corporate jobs (or pretending they did). The wives were mostly upper-middle class Trophy wives or stay at home mums, or both. Not that there was anything wrong with being a Stay-at-home mum, but these particular women seemed more interested in gossiping about how badly everyone else was raising their kids then ACTUALLY taking the time to raise their own miscreants. The worst offenders of this on her easily observable block were by far the Dursleys.

She growled at the thought of them. Oh sure, they looked 'normal', but she knew they had a son and a nephew, however when she 'observed' through their windows all the pictures only showed one obese boy. Not a single photo of their Nephew. Also, she was fairly sure the nephew in question slept either in the basement or in some kind of cupboard. It was hard to tell just by looking though the windows, but she did know that their bully of a son had two rooms all to himself. No, the Dursleys were not nice people. She gave a predatory smile into her tea cup, and wouldn't you know it, their nephew just so happened to be her God Brother, as recognized by the Wizarding Government and, most importantly, Magic. They wouldn't know what hit them.

Day 3

Day 3

Lyra "Bootes" Black huffed in irritation as she flipped the map around again. Other then a quick stop at the corner store the day before to get a few food items, she hadn't left her new house. She was more then content to just poke around, make a few sketches on the types of furniture and items she wanted to get, though a lot would depend on what was available from the 'Wizarding World'.

Mostly though, she spent it watching the Dursleys. Harrison, for that was what his legal name was listed as on her papers, seemed like a sweet kid. And that's what he was, a kid, and the Dursleys were cruel. It had hailed yesterday. In the middle of June. Dudley had run inside wailing, and when Harrison went to follow, his oh so caring aunt had barred the door and told him to continue his gardening. The kid didn't argue and just went back to his outdoor chores.

Oh that had made her blood burn. She wanted so badly to do something, anything really, to help him. But his Aunt stood at the window watching him, so she stood watching the Aunt. Luckily the shower hadn't lasted very long though the aunt still wouldn't let him in until he'd dried off. She cursed the fact that she was stuck in a 10 year olds body. She had seen the size of that Uncle of his, while probably not overly strong, being more pudge then muscle, he would easily be able to hurt her in her… weakened form. Which she imagined was exactly how Harrison had gotten that large bruise on his arm.

That hadn't been there yesterday, the day of the hail, that was new. She pretended to cock her head at the map to stall. She needed to do something. NOW. Not later. She knew from experience that later could very well be too late. After all, it had been for her mother in her world. She shook her head. Focus Boots! Boo-oh-tees! Doesn't matter at the moment. Harrison. Focus!

"Uh… are you... lost?" She zeroed in on Harrison who was watching her through his eyelashes from his place in the garden. He had given her the opening.

"I need to find the train station. I'm going on an adventure you see." His eyes widened almost comically and he quickly looked around him to make sure no one was there. Seeing no one he focused on her again.

"What… what kind of adventure?" Curiosity. Good.

"I'm off to find an alley most would say doesn't exist to enter a secret society. I'm an explorer you see!" Bright smile. Her smile dimmed slightly. "Only I'm terrible with maps." She shot him a thoughtful look. "I know! You could come with me! It will be jolly good fun!" Please take the bait. Please take the bait. She refused to think of this a kidnapping. It wasn't kidnapping. She was a kid herself so no napping of any kind. This was an adventure. Yes. Adventure only! So what if she didn't plan on letting him return to the Dursleys. "Please say you'll come! Please! Adventures are always so much more exciting when one has company!"

"And you want... Me... to come?" He looked confused and if one looked carefully, hopeful.

"Of course! There is no such thing as coincidence!" There was, but that didn't fit the narrative, "I needed help and you were the only one to offer!"

"There's also no one else around or they might have…?"

"No such thing as coincidence's remember. It was meant to be!" Maybe it was her all powerful employer. "Please say you will come!" She held out her hand, palm up. No, not kidnapping. For a moment he looked fearful, but it was gone as quickly as it had come, in it's stead was determination and… mischief? Oh this could be fun! The boy took her hand and she helped him to his feet. She caught movement out of the corner of her eye. "Not to alarm you, but we should get to the station now to avoid being caught." His head whipped to the side and took in his cousins lumbering form.

"RUN!" Still holding his hand so he didn't fall behind, they pelted for the Alley that would lead them to Magnolia Crescent. She hardly need to have bothered. The kid was wicked fast, much, much faster then his cousin, hell, even just a tad faster then her. Harrison lead her down another alley, and another, neither slowing until they came out right across from the train station. They shared a grin as they caught their breaths.

"See! Excitement already!" She watched a train roll as they walked to the platform. "Oh and just in time too!"

Harry stumbled to a stop. Lyra turned to him. "What is it?"

"I… I've never been on the train… and I haven't any money."

"Oh! Trains are fun! And I have an extra pass for just such an occasion!" One hand held the year long train system passes and the other reached out and grabbed his hand again. "You wont be alone." She smiled at him brightly. Wow, what a good little kidnapper I am. Shut it.

How they actually managed to fool one of the workers into thinking they were just taking the train to the next stop where their Mother was meeting them was beyond her. Like, she knew she was a good liar (she was an Agent after all) but like, seriously, she was essentially kidnapping this boy and no one cared. She wasn't sure if she should be happy or upset.

Sitting on the train she opened her backpack (packed with everything she would need to survive for a week should the worst ever happen… old habits die hard) Looking at her companion she handed him a bottle of water and a sandwich. "I always pack double of everything when setting out on an adventure! You will never know who you will meet!"

It was easy to love Harry. And Lyra made a habit of not getting attached to people. But Harry, he was quite and curious, kind, shy and oddly defiant. Too thin and with too many bruises and light scars. He quickly took control of the map. She had marked where our destination (The Leaky Caldron) was suppose to be and he made comparisons to the map at the station to determine which stop to get off at. He decided in less then two minutes. So more then all that, it was obvious that the kid was sharp.

As they neared the hidden entrance Lyra could feel it. Like a sugar rush of warmth. Like apple pie on a summer day. Harry must have felt it too, or simply picked up on the fact that she did. She grabbed his hand again and they ran two whole way, laughing.

The instant they burst though the doors, the laughter died. It was dark, it smelled, though it didn't appear to be dirty, and everyone was staring at them. Lyra instantly stepped in front of Harry, to shield him from view. 'Keep your head down, we've found it.' she hissed. She squeezed his hand, and was glad when he hid his face by keeping it almost buried in her shoulder. She squared her jaw and enacted 'the look' favored by those of high society ladies, taking in anyone who would dare to meet her gaze for more then a second.

Two men sitting at the bar barely gave them a glance, but the three hags in the corner were interested. Not in her, but in Harry. Damn. The other patrons looked curiously at the door behind them, perhaps waiting for an adult to follow them in. This being a child thing was truly growing old. 'There's another entrance at the back, we need to get through, I don't particularly like the way they are looking at us.'

'Is this safe?' Harry whispered back. His voice wavered only slightly.

'My dear chap, nothing worth doing is completely safe!' And she pulled in though the room to the back.

"Where are your parents little ones?" the voice was high pitched, reminiscent of a chalkboard in misuse. One of the hags had moved and had done so without her noticing. Damn.

"Waiting in the Alley. Our father had business at the Bank." Clipped and cultured all in one. She did have a knife for defense, but it was a regular knife, not one of her magically enhanced knives from when she was older. Lyra wasn't sure she how she would fair against a semi-powerful hag. She attempted to sidestep the woman, but it was already too late, she was reaching past Lyra towards Harry. A strong tan hand caught the hags wrist.

"Leave them be." It was quiet, but held a command to it. Lyra looked up at the owner of said hand. Mid thirties, brown hair with a frosting of grey, amber eyes, two scars, like those made from the claws of a very large animal, across his face. The clothes he wore had seen better days and spoke of a mild mannered man, a small ink stain on the sleeve, and yet such protectiveness and power radiated from him... A name popped up from many files she had read.

Remus J. Lupin: lycanthrope, Marauder, Hogwarts Prefect, Outcast, Kind, Dangerous, In-constant-search-of-employment.

"What business is it of yous' Wolf?" The hag snarled and tried to pull her arm free. He held it for a second, just to prove to her that he could, before releasing it.

"Uncle! I didn't know you where going to be here! We were just trying to meet Daddy at the bank. Mummy hates the alley so, you know." She glanced back at Harrison. He looked a bit scared and slightly confused. She squeezed his hand and smiled reassuringly when he met her eye. He smiled shakily back. This wasn't turning out quite how she had hoped.

Turning back to her Fathers once friend, she saw him regarding them with no small amount of amusement. Lyra cocked an eyebrow in challenge. The hag had withdrawn. She made an 'after you' motion towards the magical wall that hid the alley, with any luck he would open it for them so they didn't have to wait for someone else to come though. He raised an eyebrow in return but allowed her to direct him towards the wall.

For some reason he thought this all terribly funny.

Once out of sight of the other patrons, she turned to Harrison. "Are you alright? It was a little intense in there." He took a deep breath.

"Nothing worth doing is terribly safe.'" He quoted back. Mr. Lupin made a choking noise. Lyra wondered abstractly if running into him was orchestrated by her omnipotent employer, any earlier or later and they would have completely missed each other.

"Quiet right, but perhaps we should endeavor to be more careful in the future." She dug in her bag for a small piece of chocolate wrapped in aluminum and handed one to Harry and one to Mr. Lupin. "Payment and reward." She declared.

"Is… is he really your Uncle?" Harry asked hesitantly. She waffled for a moment fumbling with the aluminum of her own chocolate. Then she sighed. Honesty when possible.

"Sort of, but sort of not." She heard Mr. Lupin take in a deep breath and grow very still. "I've never met him before," she turned to meet Lupins eyes, "But I know who he is. He was my fathers best friend, once upon a time." Lyra looked back at Harry. Would telling Harry that she knew who his parents were and their friends be too much at this time? She had heard that seeing the Alley for the first time is truly something special, and she didn't know the lad well enough to know if such information would impact him adversely. Maybe later, after the bank. She turned back to Lupin.

"Thank you for your help, Mr. Lupin. To properly introduce myself: I am Lyra. Lyra Black." He cocked his head at her and blinked, twice.

"You're not lying." It wasn't a question, but the surprise in it was evident. "I thought you were dead…"

"I know this must be a shock, Mr. Lupin, but if you would care to join our excursion today, we can talk about it later. My companion and I have never seen Diagon Alley and it's the whole reason we are here." She smiled brightly. She knew she wasn't doing well at pretending to be 10. She sounded like old Lady Grantham in her speech. It was quickly going to mark her the odd one out at Hogwarts she was sure. To her relief, Mr. Lupin smile brightly at that.

"I remember my first time to the Alley, it truly is something… are you two alone today? If you should wish I could play guide?" Lyra looked to Harry, he looked back at her wide eyed and shrugged. She shrugged back.

"As neither of us know much about what lies beyond this door, A guide would be much appreciated." Mr. Lupin looked very pleased and went about tapping out the pattern on the wall with his wand, Harry watching with confusion. It was only as the bricks started shifting that Lyra realized she had made one critical mistake when handling Harry. She had never mentioned Magic being real.

A/N: I've been toying with this idea for a while and finally just sat down and started writing. I have a few chapters written but I am unsure if anyone would actually enjoy this kind of story. Please let me know in the comments if you wish for me to continue or if you see any grammatical/spelling mistakes.


End file.
